In many jurisdictions, bells are a required piece of equipment for a bicycle. A bicycle bell is typically mounted to a handle bar of the bicycle and is hand actuated. A well-known bicycle bell includes a generally circular mounting bracket that is securable about the handle bar. A generally hemispherical metal bell housing is connected to the mounting bracket. The bicycle bell has a thumb-operated lever that is geared to rapidly rotate a plurality of loosely slung metal discs inside the metal bell housing. The metal discs strike the inside surface of the metal bell housing to produce a sound. Another known, and somewhat simpler, bicycle bell includes a similar mounting bracket and hemispherical metal bell housing. An externally located spring-mounted striker or clapper is used rather than internal metal discs. Bicycle bells of this sort are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,756 and UK patent application no. 2445376.
Prior bicycle bell designs suffer from certain deficiencies. For example, due to the fact that the bell housing sits proudly of the handle bar, the bicycle bell may be aerodynamically inefficient and aesthetically unpleasing. For many user's, space on the handle bar is at a premium, due to the introduction of handle bar mounted computers and tracking devices. Furthermore, cable management, such as for gear and/or brake lines, may be troublesome, as they are routed around the protruding bell housing. Additionally, due to the protruding nature of the bell housing, the bicycle bell may interfere with the correct and safe operation of the bicycle, for example, by catching on the clothing of the bicyclist.
An object of the present invention is to overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more of the disadvantages of prior bicycle bells, or to at least provide a useful alternative.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.